A New Hunter In Town
by YareYareSlacker
Summary: Nero has been living at Devil May Cry for 6 months now and Dante couldn't be any happier. But business has been real slow lately, and what they find out is that there's a new hunter in town. Dante/Nero/OC possibly


**Summary**: Nero has been living at Devil May Cry for 6 months now and Dante couldn't have been any happier. With their new partnership in more ways than one, they accompanied each other on many missions. But what happens when business starts to slow with the arrival of a new devil hunter in town.

Rated M for: language, violence and such, as well as man-sex in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, Nero or any other characters from the game. But I do in fact own the 'new devil hunter,' my OC.

So here's my first fanfic, enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

-Another Hunter-

It was another uneventful day at the Devil May Cry office; this had been going on for quite sometime now; and the experienced owner of the shop could be found at his usual spot at the desk with his feet propped up and face buried in a magazine while slept. Just as he was about to fall into the peaceful darkness of his slumber, he was interrupted by the abrupt sound of old wood hitting the walls of the Devil May Cry office.

"Dante! You're not gonna fucking believe this! I heard there's a new hunter in town!" Yelled the young slayer with snow-white hair.

The elder hunter dropped his feet to the ground and stood, slamming his hands onto the oak desk, "You're kidding me right? No wonder we haven't been getting any business lately!" He picked up his twin pistols and slung Rebellion on his back, walking out the abused doors with Nero following close behind.

After a few minutes of wandering around town, Dante had finally caught scent of demon blood being spilled near the center of town. "Phew…. that's the last of them." It was a young man of sorts, with spiky grey hair yet that had bangs hanging over his face and swept to the side, wearing a grey trench coat that seemed to be tattered at the bottom, who had a sword with no hilt mounted on his back, sporting a dark red blazer and a black t-shirt under it, wearing black slim-fit pants and boots that buckled at the ankle who was found standing in pools of demon blood. As the two hunters walked towards the scent, Dante furrowed his brow and called out to him, "Hey kid! C'mere! We wanna ask ya few questions!" The young man only turned his head and spat out, "Hey yourself, old man. What if I don't wanna answer them? And don't call me a fucking kid!" He glared at Dante and it was enough to make him chuckle a bit. _Geez… I don't even know this kid and he already reminds me of a certain someone I know…_ The elder hunter cracks a smirk and urges Nero to keep conversing with the rival hunter.

Nero sighed and gave him a _you-can't-do-it-yourself_ kind of look. "Look just hear us out alright, if you do, the old man here will treat us to some breakfast?" The grey-haired youth turned around with a smirk painted across his tanned face, "Well, if that old-timer is paying, then I'll lend an ear."

Dante scowled and opened his mouth to protest but his face soon met Nero's Devil Bringer and telling the red-clad devil that it was the only way he would be willing to listen.

The three of them walked to a near-by diner and got a booth in the back so that they wouldn't catch any more attention from when they first walked in. Dante and Nero sat on one side while the other sat across from them. A young waitress came to their table eyeing the grey-haired youth with a slight blush across her cheeks. She turned to the white-haired men first before asking their grey-haired acquaintance.

"What would you two like?"

"Just some coffee for us please," stated the elder slayer.

"A-and for you?" The young man tilted his head slightly… _So that old dingbat will be paying huh, and from his reaction earlier…_ "Well, let me have scramble eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, a steak medium-rare and coffee please." The young waitress nodded with a squeal because of a wink from the grey-haired youth. He turned and gave a smirk to the elder hunter across from him. The elder's jaw dropped and Nero only snickered. The youth only gave a short laugh.

"Well your friend sitting next to you said that you would be treating us, so why not get something to _really_ fill me up."

Dante groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Cocky little bastard…_Nero laughed again, "He has a point. Anyway we haven't even introduced ourselves yet, the name's Nero." The elder slayer sighed and sat back hanging his arm over the back of the booth, "And I'm Dante. A pleasure to meet you, kid." The grey-haired youth growled at Dante before calming again.

"My name's Noah, Noah Lockhart. And stop calling me a fucking kid, you damn old fart."

The waitress came back with the coffee and Noah's order. He happily took a deep breath and inhaled the delicious aroma emanating from the food and dug right in. Dante, feeling hungry, attempted to reach for a piece of bacon but was suddenly stopped by a knife driving into the table centimeters away from his hand. A sweat drop fell from the side of his face and a cold chill ran up his spine as he smelled murderous intent in the air. Noah picked up his coffee and stared at the elder with cold, golden eyes, "You touch my food, I'll **cut** your dick right off, **shove** it up your ass, and **beat** the **shit **out of you until nothing but your damned soul his left." Nero burst out in laughter and banged his fist on the table and held his side, he then pulled himself together and asked, "H-hey Noah, mind if I have one of your pancakes?" The said youth's face turned from cold-blooded killer to a warming smile.

"Sure Nero. Help yourself." Again Dante's jaw had dropped and he wore a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck, kid? I try to help myself to some bacon and you wanna fucking kill me, while Nero here gets some pancakes with a warm smile?" The grey haired youth merely stuck his tongue out at the elder slayer and said with a slight grunt, "The reason I let Nero get some of my food was because he **asked**, you asshole. And the reason you almost got a knife through your hand is that you **didn't ask**. Did you get it through that thick skull of yours?" Nero offered Noah a fist and he happily bummed knuckles with him, and then enjoyed their food. _Damn kids, if they weren't so cute, I'd mangle them both right about now…_

Dante only chuckled to himself, "So then kid, can I have some bacon?" The said youth sighed and handed him the plate, "Was that so hard old-timer?"

An hour later they finished up and Dante slapped a few bills on the table and said to put the rest on his tab. The three hunters walked out the diner and stood in front of it.

"So you headed home now, Noah?" Nero asked while he stretched. The said teen shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Well I really don't have anywhere to go. I travel from town to town and never stay for long. So I don't really have a home or something to go to."

Dante cocked an eyebrow, "You travel from place to place on your own?"

"Yeah, I take up various jobs to pay for my food and pay for the apartments and hotels I stay at. Not really ideal, but what can you do if you grew up alone and had to fend for yourself. Being shunned by strangers didn't really help either."

A hint of sympathy and understanding clicked within the white-haired hunters and they both smiled a bit.

"Hey hey, don't worry kiddo. We totally understand…"

"So why not come and crash with us?" Nero added.

The grey-haired youth's face lit up, "Really? That'd be freaking sweet!" The white-haired hunters smiled at each other and lead the way to the shop. Within minutes they reached the doors of Devil May Cry.

"Devil May Cry… A really fitting name," Noah commented.

Dante smirked and nodded his head and opened the doors. "Make yourself at home kid, I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch since the rooms upstairs are taken. There's a bathroom upstairs and another shower under the staircase." Dante made his way up the stairs after teasing the grey-haired youth a few more times. Noah couldn't help but laugh and kick his boots off and plopped down on the couch. "A bit battered and bumpy but I'll manage." He picked up the remote off of the floor and turned the television on. Nero shook his head with a smile and kicked his boots off as well, placing Red Queen against the wall and sat down on the couch with Noah. The grey-haired youth groaned, "Hey dude, get off my bed." He said as he started pushing Nero off with his foot. Nero snorted, "I was here before you even showed up man." He opposed the pushing by pushing back with the same amount of force. "So what? This is my freaking bed now, alright! You got your own damn room you dumbass!" "Dumbass? Don't be calling me dumbass, you dickweed!" Nero yelled back in protest.

"Oh yeah? You want some of this butt-munch?"

"Bring it on newbie! I'll gladly beat you down to size!"

The two young hunters merely started pushing but it soon broke out into a battle of strength over the old red couch. Insults were spewed back and fourth between them enough to put the depths of Hell to shame. After a shower and putting on fresh clothes, the elder hunter heard the ruckus coming from bellow and hurried to the stairs. He saw the two fighting each other and heard the curses spilling from their mouths.

"Hey kids! That's enough! No fighting in my damn office!" The younger hunters turned their attention to the elder hunter with faces of irritation upon them. The elder hunter walked down the stairs and towards them and stood with his hands on his hips and sky blue eyes staring at them. "Stop your damn fighting, or the both of you will be grounded." The two of them looked at each other and sighed. Nero sat back on the couch and Noah laid down resting his right foot on Nero's lap. They both scoffed at the elder and stared at the TV.

"You're not our damn mother, old man," they said in unison.

The said man only chuckled, "Well isn't that cute. You two are already close."

"It just seems that way to you cause you're old," Noah grunted.

Dante cracked smile shoved the two younger slayers off of the couch and sat down in the middle. The two younger slayers turned red with fury and stood up yelling at the elder.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE WERE HERE FIRST, OLD MAN!"

"Heh. Technically, I was here first since this is _my_ office, and _my_ couch. So too bad."

The two of them pouted and sat on either side of Dante and he smirked evilly. _Hmm… things might get interesting now that there are two kiddies in the Devil's play pen…_

_

* * *

_Oi oi~ my first fanfic, hope you guys thought it was all right for a newbie! Please tell me what you think! And there's way more where this came from!

Sayonara!

~YareYareSlacker


End file.
